Pohatu
"You know, I've seen things crawl out from under rocks that had more class than you. And I'm a Toa of Stone - I know rocks." ' Pohatu' is the Toa Mata of Stone. Cheerful and brave, Pohatu originally safeguarded a large gathering of Matoran throughout several adventures within the Great Spirit Robot, before coming to reside on Osea after the conflict with Teridax was brought to an end. Humorous and easy-going, Pohatu maintains a positive attitude and strives to keep the team together to work in unison, knowing from experience that the power of his strength and speed alone won't be enough to win the day. History Early History Osea Migration Personality Pohatu is amiable, and is the friendliest of the Toa Mata. He has good relations with all of his allies, and treats Matoran and Turaga like equals, not subordinates. Pohatu usually jokes in times of danger and peace alike, boosting the morale of others around him. He always has a happy demeanor and is brave and dependable. During high tension between his brothers, he attempts to bring them together from quarreling; though this used to work to no avail, time and experience has not only taught him how to better unify his team, but also taught the other Toa better patience and more open to listen to Pohatu. He never takes rude remarks too seriously, and easily forgives his friends if they make a mistake. Like many other Toa of Stone, Pohatu has a general dislike for water; originally, his swimming ability was comparable to that of a rock, sinking almost upon touching the water. While still preferring dry land, Pohatu has built up his courage so that he will traverse a liquid body if it is necessary, such as saving a life. Always one of the friendlier Toa, Pohatu is happy to see his team come together as well as seeing infighting as mostly being a thing of the past. Ragarded as the most loyal and reliable team member, he is seen as easygoing and having such a good sense of humor that even Kopaka has come to like him for it. Despite his positive nature, Pohatu is a fierce fighter, especially when he feels the weak and helpless are openly threatened. When he must go in battle mode, Pohatu is not only the fastest but also one of the strongest of his teammates. Pohatu is considerate and nice to just about anyone he meets, even potential enemies, preferring negotiation before any kind of fighting. Abilities Powers As a Toa of Stone, Pohatu has control over the element of Stone. He can create, manipulate, and absorb rock. Pohatu is more skilled in his elemental power than other Toa of Stone due to his experience, strong enough to pull off normally taxing effects with little effort. Pohatu was taught a special detection ability by Turaga Onewa involving rocks; by touching, and almost listening, to any rock structure, he is able to detect weakpoints of low structural integrity, and then apply a great amount of stress such as with a punch or kick. Pohatu has practiced this trait to the point he can generally look at any enormous boulder and shatter it with one blow, without even going up to touch it. As a Toa of Stone, Pohatu possesses enormous levels of strength; his strength is greater than even that of Toa of Earth. Only Onua with his Great Mask of Strength is stronger than Pohatu. While the typical weakness of a Toa of Stone is their bulk which slows them down, Pohatu has learned to use this handicap to his advantage, practicing to become greatly athletic and decrease the hinderance his sheer bodymass places on him. Pohatu is capable of fusing with Toa; the typical fusion combines him with Tahu and Onua into the Toa Kaita fusion named Akamai. This fusion possesses all of their elemental powers, being Stone, Fire, and Earth respectively. In addition, Akamai wears the Kanohi mask of Valor, which has the powers of Shielding, Strength, and Speed. Pohatu's friendliness and loyalty goes into the mental aspects of the fusion, which combines the intelligence and attributes of Onua and Tahu as well. They can maintain the fusion so long as their concentration is not broken. Lastly, Pohatu possesses a limited reserve of Toa Power. This power, if he chooses to use it, can be used to accomplish extraordinary feats such as healing serious wounds, awakening those in a deep sleep, and empowering structures and individuals, but its use comes at a cost; if Pohatu loses all his Toa Power, he will transform into the weaker Turaga form. Equipment Pohatu does not use Toa tools unlike his brothers, utilizing his control over the element of Stone typically through physical body strikes such as punches and kicks. However, there are those that consider his Feet Additions, which Pohatu uses to boost his kicking power, as his Toa Tools. Pohatu wears the Kanohi Kakama, the Great Mask of Speed. The mask allows Pohatu to travel in one direction at extraordinary levels of speed, commonly through running. Pohatu's practice with the mask enables him to use it for rapid, short durations, such as a quick dash to dodge an attack or confuse an enemy. Pohatu wears a suit of Adaptive Armor, constructed out of Protosteel and having environmental sensors that detect features of the area around him, altering the armor to suit his needs. Examples include layers of protection against radiation and adapting hovering jets and aerodynamics in the event of freefall. When his armor changes, his Tools will change with it, generating a weapon for Pohatu to use to supplement his bare hands. Its default form takes the appearance of his ordinary Toa armor. Trivia *A greatly experienced Toa of Stone, Pohatu's strength is enough to rival that of many Toa of Earth as well as Toa of Stone. Category:Good Category:Bionicle Category:Male